Růžička Station computers
The computers located at the Růžička train station in Prague can be accessed during the main mission M5: Claiming Jurisdiction in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The e-mails on these computers provide insight into the aftermath of the bomb attack at the Růžička station at the beginning of the game. Igor Blume's computer This computer is found in the Security Office and is unlocked. Intellicam Footage From: Tech@pcr.le To: igor.blume@ruzicka-security Mr. Blume, The intellicam data you sent over appears to be corrupted. We can't decode it. Is it possible to resend the data another way or was that it? If not, we will require you to double check things at your end of the transmission and make sure your systems are working correctly. We might even need to send someone to check for you if you're unsure what to do next. If you have questions, comments or help, get in touch with us immediately. E. Wentrcek ( Tech) Audit From: RUZICKA-ADMIN To: RUZICKA-SECURITY Following this week's tragic bombing at the Ruzicka Train Station, we have no choice but to perform an audit on our security protocols in all metro stations to see how such an attack could have taken place. An outside consultant will be brought in. We will run through several mock-up situations, and personal interviews will be conducted. A team of technicians will evaluate our security systems looking for flaws or blind spots. We hope this audit leads to a simple solution that refocuses the team. The aim of these exercises is not to punish, but to prevent such a terrible attack from happening again. We will contact you individually in the coming days with an interview schedule. Thank you. Camille Stach Vice-President of Security Ruzicka Station Volunteers required From: RUZICKA-ADMIN To: RUZICKA-ALL Attention all employees, Code P-61 at Palisade Station. Anyone looking to pick up a few hours of overtime is asked to respond to this message and make their way to Palisade Station right away, to handle operator overflow and crowd control. Ruzicka Station Ticket Office computer This computer is found in the ticket booth and has a security rating of 1. The password is antares. RE: Lost Keycard From: Jesse Baflek To: Gehrard Mer, RUZICKA-ALL Have you checked the washrooms? You do spend most of your shift in there. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Gehrard Mer To: RUZICKA-ALL Subject: Lost Keycard Hey everyone, For some reason I lost my keycard (yeah I know!!) If anyone happen to find it please bring it back or leave it at my desk. Thanks. G. Important information for Ruzicka employees From: RUZICKA-ADMIN To: RUZICKA-ALL Attention all employees, While the State Police are conducting their investigation in the station, you are asked to cooperate fully with any help or information they may require. Do not disturb or enter any restricted areas as marked by the authorities. Due to the raised security you are expected to have on your person and present to any officer, official documentation or permits proving your identity or position as a station employee. If you have not been specifically instructed to be present at the station or have no justified reason to be on site, you are advised to remain absent until further official notice. Please pay attention to any communications that may be sent to your personal address in the coming 72 hours instructing you of forthcoming steps and news of when Ruzicka Station might be expected to resume partial service. Thank you for your cooperation and understanding in this matter. Memorial Service From: RUZICKA-ADMIN To: RUZICKA-ALL Attention all employees, In honor of friends and colleagues of Ruzicka employees who lost their life in the terrible bomb attack, transport management are planning to hold a memorial service within the next few weeks pending the State Police investigation. Unfortunately, until we have clear word from the authorities, it is not possible to provide a confirmed date at this time. Specific communications will be sent to your personal contact information in due course. If you have not updated your contact details recently, you are strongly urged to do so before leaving. Anyone who cannot arrange external contact information should inform the station duty manager and arrange an alternative solution. We thank you for your understanding in these difficult times. Volunteers Required From: RUZICKA-ADMIN To: RUZICKA-ALL Attention all employees, Code P-61 at Palisade Station. Anyone looking to pick up a few hours of overtime is asked to respond to this message and make their way to Palisade Station right away, to handle operator overflow and crowd control. Jaroslav Liška's computer This computer is found in the main hall and is unlocked. It belongs to one of the police officers. RE: Another Call From: O.Mazanec@f-labs.pcr.le To: J.Liska@f-labs.pcr.le Hey? You still there? Any idea which storage unit in particular? Come on man, answer me. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: J.Liska@f-labs.pcr.le To: O.Mazanec@f-labs.pcr.le Subject: Another Call Call just came in. Got another job lined up. Storage unit, modern district. Entry code is 5100. I'll likely be at Ruzicka train station all night, but might be able to meet you later. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers